By Chance at the Zoo
by DarkPhoenix713
Summary: Mitsukuni Haninozuka went on a visit to England with his family for a few sunny weeks in June. When at the zoo, he sees something that bothers him, which results in him bringing one Harry Potter home with him! See how life changes for Harry when he is brought up among the elite, and trained in the ways of magic far away from a meddlesome old headmaster. Possible Slash.


Hello Hello! I know I have another HP/Ouran fic, and I'm sorry if you hate me for not working on that, but I felt it was so similar to some other fics I've read on this site, that I kind of lost inspiration. I do intend to finish it eventually, but those other fics are really good, so it's kind of intimidating.

This sprung about because I thought it would be really cute for Harry to be friends with Hunny. I'll try to update as I can, but I do have a lot of other crossovers that need my attention. I just thought of this in a moment of writers block on my other fics, and had to get the first chapter down!

Warnings: Mentions of mild abuse, possible slash in the future. Certain rich-people craziness ahead.

Disclaimers: I own neither Harry Potter nor Ouran, and I certainly don't own the characters associated with them. Too bad.

Enjoy reading, and tell me what you think!

* * *

Chapter 1

Mitsukuni was bored. It was an almost unprecedented event, as he usually had any amount of things to do; train in the dojo, hang out with Takeshi, play with his stuffed animals, eat cake... But he had just finished quite a large helping of cake, and even Mitsukuni knew he had to stop eating at some point. He currently only had Usa-chan with him (and Usa-chan was very bored as well). Takashi was at home, sick, and Mitsukuni could not visit him _or_ the dojo, because he wasn't currently in Japan. No, his family had gone on a business trip to England, and had taken him and Chika-chan with them.

It was supposed to be a nice family vacation – he got to miss a week of school! - but everyone was busy for today. His parents were negotiating a Haninozuka training programme with both the Royal Guard as well as Scotland Yard in the morning and afternoon, respectively. He would play with Chika-chan, but Chika had eaten himself sick last night trying to keep up with Mitsukuni's English sweet binge. He had been ordered to stay at the town house today and rest. Mitsukuni thought that that would be terribly boring, so he was in search of something to do.

If only Takashi were here! The Morinozuka brothers had planned on coming with the Haninozukas, but at the last minute Takashi got a very bad cold, and had to stay home. Satoshi would absolutely not abandon his beloved nii-san, so the Haninozukas boarded their jet alone. Mitsukuni had sobbed and wailed and promised to bring Takashi a lot of British sweets and cake (which he would probably end up eating most of). Takeshi had patted him dazedly on the head and smiled in such an utterly charming smile that Mitsukuni knew he was utterly exhausted.

He sighed as he considered what to do. He could go buy some more cakes and stuffed animals. However, Mitsukuni had a feeling in the back of his head that he just wouldn't enjoy that today. He acted childish most of the time, but he was thirteen, and even he got tired of plushies and sweets sometimes. Not that he'd ever tell anyone. Only Takashi and occasionally his parents saw his developing serious side. He loved toys and sweets, but there were more things in life to appreciate. Shaking away the vague thoughts, he kept brainstorming. He had a driver-slash-bodyguard assigned to him, so he could really go anywhere he wanted to.

He gazed at Usa-chan and smiled. He wanted to see animals. And what better place to see animals than a zoo? He was fairly sure London had a zoo. It might even be called the London Zoo. He was fairly confident in his English speaking skills, so ordering food was no problem. He might have an accent, and stumble over the more tricky words, but his English tutors were excellent.

"Let's go to the zoo, Sato-san!" he trilled to his driver. The man nodded slowly, and he and Mitsukuni made their way to one of the Haninozuka's cars. Mitsukuni was positively humming with excitement over the prospect of seeing all the cute animals.

Mitsukuni waited as Sato-san paid their admission to the London Zoo. It was quite a bit bigger than he had thought it would be, and he didn't know quite where to start. As they entered the grounds, he saw an oddly-shaped family clustered near an ice-cream stall, and his eyes lit up. Ice cream would definitely help him think!

As he bounced towards the counter, he inspected what the three boys were having. Two of the boys, the fat one that looked kind of like a pig, and the weedy one that reminded him of a rat, had gigantic chocolate ice creams that Mitsukuni eyed appreciatively. The other boy, a black-haired little thing who was almost the same size as Mitsukuni, was licking at a lemon ice-lolly. Mitsukuni wrinkled his nose as he imagined the tart taste. He definitely wanted something sweeter than that! And bigger – but if eating big ice creams had made the piggy boy as fat as he was, perhaps Mitsukuni should cut back...

As the horse-like woman and the walrus-like man ushered the chocolate-cone-bearing boys away, the black-haired boy trailed after them. He looked content enough, Mitsukuni thought, if a little left out. He eyed the despised lemon lolly once more before turning with a huge smile to the lady at the counter and ordered a strawberry ice cream. His English was almost perfect – by now, he could enunciate all of his favourite flavours and treats like a native speaker.

He slurped happily at his ice cream, clutching Usa-chan to him as made his way around the zoo. He saw really tall giraffes that made him feel even smaller than usual. It wasn't that he really minded his height – he was around Takeshi enough that he got used to people being taller than him. Coming to a country like England, though, meant that more people positively towered over him. The men and women were taller than the Japanese, and it took a bit of getting used to. The giraffes made even them look tiny, though. Well, Mitsukuni thought, being tall means you'd probably be a bit harder to cuddle. And a cute act would look simply ridiculous.

The lions and other big cats were fascinating. Mitsukuni had managed to catch a scheduled show, and they were terribly impressive and very well trained. They were a bit scary, though, and he was glad there was such a big barrier between them. He could have probably gotten away, and maybe even defended himself with his martial arts skills, but no one wanted to be attacked by a large cat.

He skipped his way around the zoo, stopping only briefly to get lunch at one of the restaurants. The odd family was there, as well, almost done their meal. The smallest boy was eating quietly, but the manners of the other two were grotesque. The fat one really was a pig. Mitsukuni had just placed an order for a sandwich (his kaa-san said he had to have proper food before ordering cake) when he heard a large commotion from a few tables over. It was that animal group again, and the piggy was screaming and having an all-out tantrum. Mitsukuni was shocked. The boy looked like he was a little older than Chika-chan, and Chika hadn't thrown a fit since he was a toddler!

The mother was cooing over the blob, and the father was getting red-faced and angry. Mitsukuni thought he was going to scold the boy for acting so childishly, but to his surprise, a waitress was flagged down and yelled at instead. Mitsukuni looked at Sato-san with wide eyes. If he was hearing correctly, the reason for all the fuss was that the pig's dessert wasn't big enough. Mitsukuni eyed the tall glass. It looked plenty delicious to him, and the boy really didn't need any extra weight.

Another dessert was brought, and Mitsukuni saw that the youngest boy was eating the first one. That struck him as odd – why hadn't he ordered his own dessert? He eyed the family thoughtfully before he was distracted by his triple order of desert. The piggy boy stared enviously at him as the group stood up, but Mitsukuni ignored him. Let him be jealous – Mitsukuni would burn off the calories he was eating in the dojo. That kid should be diabetic, or something. He rolled his eyes and attacked the strawberry cake in front of him.

Mitsukuni decided that he had had enough of the really big animals, and made as direct a route as possible towards the petting zoo. It was either that or the reptile house, and while he wasn't exactly _scared_ of snakes, that didn't mean he wanted to be near them. Or see them. They were ... icky, and it was best that he only ever encountered them when Takeshi was with him. So he went and played with all the floppy-eared Usa-chans, and fed goats and sheep copious amounts of grass. They had a little station set up where zoo-goers could buy feed for the animals, and it was running a steady business. It seemed that all parents with younger children were drawn to this place.

Smiling, Mitsukuni turned back to the bunnies. He knew that most thirteen-year-old boys would be embarrassed being here with all the little kids, but he absolutely loved cute and cuddly things. Bunnies were just so soft! He sighed happily as he stroked a very large rabbit with a black patch over one eye. It made it look like a pirate bunny. Mitsukuni had Sato-san snap a picture with his phone so that he could send it to Takashi, who absolutely loved animals. He wasn't especially drawn to the super cute fluffy ones like Mitsukuni was, he just loved making pets of things. He was always bringing home strays and baby animals to the Morinozuka estate – his grandparents had ended up using one of their properties in the mountains as a reserve for lost or injured animals.

As Mitsukuni left the petting zoo (after washing his hands) they passed by the reptile house. There was a huge commotion going on, panicked mothers were gripping their excited children firmly as they were ushered out by worried-looking zookeepers. He saw the odd family yet again; the father was yelling, face red, and the fat boy was rolled into a blanket, soaking wet, while the mother screamed and fussed over him. He looked like a rolled sausage, Mitsukuni thought, blinking. The rat-like boy, who Mitsukuni decided was a friend, and not part of the family, was waving his arms and making large, exaggerated motions. Apparently, a big snake had gotten loose. Mitsukuni gulped, and surreptitiously surveyed the ground around him and Sato-san. Not finding any over-large serpents – or any reptiles at all – he relaxed, looking for the last member of the group he had been seeing all day.

The black-haired boy was walking slightly apart from the others, as he had been doing every time Mitsukuni had seen him. He didn't seem quite as panicked as the other people exiting the reptile house – if anything, his expression was thoughtful, and slightly afraid. As he walked, something in his pacing caught Mitsukuni's eye: he was walking rather stiffly. Growing up in a dojo, Mitsukuni knew quite well the various reactions the human body had to impacts. And the young boy was walking as if he had been thrown to the ground, hard, quite recently. He hadn't controlled the fall, either, so his back and side must be hurting quite a bit. Mitsukuni's eyes narrowed as he inspected the boy further. The utter disregard the others had for him did not make a nice picture of a happy family. The fat boy was obviously uninjured, but he was being tended to more than the hurt boy.

Suddenly, the father stopped his ranting and snapped his head around to stare at the rat boy. Something he had said had caught the man's attention, and his small, beady eyes darted to the black-haired boy, who flinched back. The man's lips curled into a snarl under the bushy moustache, and he reached out and grabbed the boy's arm. He started dragging the boy towards the parking lot, while his wife said her goodbyes to the zookeepers. The piggy boy had stopped crying, and was smirking with his friend, both of them watching the younger boy being dragged away. The boy's arm was held up at an awkward angle – Mitsukuni didn't need to look at the grimace on his face to know that it was very uncomfortable. And the man's grip was anything but gentle. Mitsukuni frowned, and tugged at Sato-san's sleeve, pointing out the situation.

He didn't know why, but he felt he had to do something. As a Haninozuka, he had lived a life of privilege. He had never seriously wanted for anything, and even though martial arts training was difficult at times, nobody had ever deliberately hurt him, without teaching him how to fight back. The school he went to, and the children he grew up with, all knew better than to physically assault one another, because even as small children they were made aware that their actions reflected on their families. So Mitsukuni's eyes were now being opened to an ugly situation, and he wanted it to stop.

Sato-san seemed to pick up on his intent, and they quickly made their way to the car, intent on following the family. If Mitsukuni wasn't so worried, he would have been thrilled at playing the detective. As it was, he was only worried about the younger boy. There was something about his eyes – very green eyes, Mitsukuni remembered – that called for something. Help, or maybe just a friend, he wasn't sure what, but there was something missing from that boys life, and Mitsukuni, with his slowly developing, well-hidden maturity, knew that something had to be done.

They followed the family that was stuffed into a rather expensive-looking car (though not nearly as expensive or classy as the ones Mitsukuni and his friends were used to), and it made its way out of London and eventually reached a residential area. Mitsukuni heard Sato-san on his phone, speaking quietly and in a firm voice. He assumed that Sato-san was notifying some of the Haninozuka guard, just as a precaution. That was a good thing, he guessed, because even though he was pretty sure that between himself and Sato-san, they could deal with anything the fat man could dish out, it was always nice to have backup.

By the time they had reached what was presumably the family's home, there were several men spread out and concealed on the boring suburban street. Once the car pulled into the driveway at number 4, the men slipped quietly as shadows into the yard, and in two cases, the house itself. The doors slammed open, and the family burst out, the woman shrilly shrieking, the fat boy and the rat boy babbling, and man snarling and snorting. He reached into the car and dragged out the small black-haired boy, who gave a quiet yelp. Mitsukuni's heart leapt into his throat, and he gave a quiet gasp. Sato-san mate an abrupt motion for him to wait, which he reluctantly did.

The man appeared to be hissing something from under his moustache at the boy, and was holding his arm at an angle which was not at all good or comfortable for the shoulder or elbow. He dragged the barely-protesting boy through the front door, with his wife and the two other children trailing along behind him. Mitsukuni waited with bated breath, as all became silent on the suburban street.

Suddenly, there was a roar and a crash from within the house, and, even thought he knew that there were Haninozuka men inside, Mitsukuni dashed out of the car and was through the front door before Sato-san could even say anything. What he saw inside was both horrifying and reassuring all at once. The reassuring part was that the fat man was being pinned against the wall by one of the Haninozuka guards. His face was turning purple, and he wasn't even bellowing, because the guard's forearm was pressed against his windpipe. The mother and the fat boy made for an amusing sight, as the boy was trying to hide his bulk behind his stick-thin mother. It wasn't very effective.

What horrified Mitsukuni, and had him rushing forward into the hall, was the small door that was hanging off of its hinges, and a thin pair of legs sticking out from what looked like a cupboard under the stairs. He glanced around to make sure that it was safe, then peered into the dim opening. Large green eyes blinked dazedly back at him, and Mitsukuni gasped. One side of the boy's face was very red, and his glasses had broken. Mitsukuni's eyes widened and his lower lip began to tremble before he realized that his fallback reaction of crying would have little effect here. He may not look it, but he was older than this boy, and he would help him. He slowly reached forward to pull the boy out of the tiny space. As he leaned farther in, he saw that it contained a small cot, with worn blankets and broken items scattered about it. Apparently, someone slept here, and he was willing to bet it wasn't the fat boy or his parents.

Rage flickered in Mitsukuni's eyes before he clamped it down. The guards, and hopefully his parents, would deal with that. He would just help the boy for now. Slowly, in English, he asked the small boy, "are you OK?" Slowly, the boy nodded, wincing in evident pain when the movement jarred his injuries. "That's good," Mitsukuni said, "can you come out? You can come with me."

The boy shifted and dragged himself out of the cupboard, with Mitsukuni gingerly gripping his arm. He glanced towards the family, which had been moved out of the hallway and into the living room, and were sitting in a furious silence while Haninozuka guards glared at them.

"My aunt and uncle..." the boy started uncertainly. Mitsukuni frowned – these people were _family_! And they treated the boy like that!

"You don't have to stay here," Mitsukuni said. He was concentrating on the words, trying to get the English to make sense. "Your ... family? They are in trouble. You can come with me," he said again. Slowly, the boy nodded, and briefly glanced back into the cupboard before following Mitsukuni into the hall. As he passed the living room, he paused, gazing silently at his fuming family.

"Goodbye," he suddenly said, "Aunt Petunia. Uncle Vernon. Dudley." Then he stopped, and opened his mouth to say something more, but apparently couldn't think of anything. And really, Mitsukuni thought, what was there to say in a situation like this? 'Thanks for hitting me?' or 'It's been fun?'

"Good riddance, freak. Leave out home!" Apparently, the woman had something to say, and the boy flinched back at her venomous order. His eyes darkened, and he and Mitsukuni made their way out the front door.

"Do you need anything?" Mitsukuni asked, gesturing back towards the house. The boy shook his head slowly.

"I don't really have anything worth taking," he admitted with a small shrug. He stopped and stared when he saw the classy car parked in the street. Looking incredulously at Mitsukuni, he got in without a fuss when the door was held open for him. They settled themselves into the leather seats, and an uncomfortable silence fell over them. Mitsukuni decided to call forth his bubbly personality, and cheerfully said,

"Well, now that we're out of there, what's your name? I'm Haninozuka Mitsukuni!"

The boy smiled and said, "my name is Harry Potter. Um... thanks, for helping...back there..." he trailed off once more, obviously wanting to ask what Mitsukuni had even been doing there, but Mitsukuni just smiled and said,

"It's no trouble! My mom and dad will make sure you don't have to go back!" He beamed suddenly, and said, "do you want to hold Usa-chan?" as he held the bunny toy up.

Harry looked very lost with the situation, and he just took the plush toy and said, "thank you, Hani..no, er, zuka? That's your name?" He said that last with no small amount of incredulity, after stumbling over the strange syllables. Mitsukuni giggled and said,

"No, silly! My first name it Mitsukuni – I'm from Japan, and there we say our family name last!"

Harry made a soft sound of comprehension. "So I would be Potter Harry?" he asked.

"Yep! But I think in Japan we'd say your first name is Hari!" Mitsukuni chirped.

"Hari," the younger boy said slowly. He smiled, and asked shyly, "so, where are we going?"

Mitsukuni brightened at the question. "Well, Hari-chan, we're going back to where I'm staying with my family in London, but I'd really like it if you want to come back to Japan with us! I don't," here the Haninozuka heir paused, before continuing in a more serious tone of voice, "I don't think you should go back to your family. I'm sorry if I'm being nosy, and if you don't want to come with us, I understand, but -" he abruptly stopped talking when he noticed Harry smiling.

"Mitsukuni, Japan would be awesome! Would I be allowed to go? Your parents won't mind, will they?" Harry asked, his initial excitement fading when he thought of the elder Haninozukas. Mitsukuni just smiled reassuringly at him.

"It'll be fine, Harry-chan. Kaa-san has a lot of friends in England who can probably make it alright for you to come with us," Mitsukuni said with a very sure nod of his head. Harry still looked doubtful.

"I wouldn't want them to go out of their way," he said. "Won't that be terribly expensive? I don't want to be a burden." This was said so diffidently by Harry that Mitsukuni almost missed the shadow of remembered hurt in his eyes. Harry must have been told that he was a burden often enough for him to fear it. Not knowing how to reassure him, Mitsukuni just reached out and clasped hands with Harry, smiling. Harry tentatively returned the smile, and listened as Mitsukuni prattled on in fairly competent English about how he was liking Britain, what Harry should see in Japan, the different treats they should eat, among other things. The chatter lasted for the entire car ride, and put Harry quite at his ease. He was smiling freely when they were dropped off in front of the town house, and was dragged to the door by an excited Mitsukuni.

"Woah..." was all Harry could say when they stepped inside. His eyes were very wide, and he was looking around in awe. Mitsukuni also glanced around. The room was nothing overly special – in fact, he thought it was a bit overdone with the stuffy decoration. He liked some Western styles, but if he had to choose, he would pick Japanese housing every time. He was so much more familiar with the warm wooden architecture, and the fragile strength of his family's home. Harry seemed very impressed, though, and Mitsukuni had to remind himself that Harry was raised in a 'normal' working-class family, and had definitely not experienced any form of luxury at the expense of his relatives. He felt quite gleeful that he would be able to introduce Harry to so many new things!

Harry was given a whirlwind tour before Mitsukuni managed to sit him down and stuff him full of cake. Mitsukuni hadn't had a sweet since the zoo, and thought he may be going through withdrawal. Harry was delighted with the variety of baked goods, and almost melted when he bit into a scrumptious chocolate cake. He was mildly in awe of Mitsukuni's ability to pack away several pieces of various cakes without getting full. Harry himself could only eat a few bites of different things that he wanted to try.

"I don't understand how you're not as fat as Dudley," Harry said with some bemusement as Mitsukuni polished off another piece of strawberry cake. Mitsukuni felt vaguely insulted before replying,

"Hari-chan, I might eat a lot, but I also use up lots of energy! My family owns a very old dojo, and we have studied martial arts for generations! You can learn, too, Harry-chan." Mitsukuni said with a smile.

Harry looked excited at the prospect of learning to defend himself, but before he could say anything the door opened and in walked Mitsukuni's parents. Mitsukuni turned and brightened, beaming at the adults, while Harry became very quiet and nervous. As Mitsukuni flung himself out of his chair to greet his parents, babbling about what had happened, Harry's stomach was twisting in knots. He couldn't pay attention, couldn't listen to the Japanese rushing out from Mitsukuni's mouth, couldn't look at the worried frowns the adults sent him. He was in his own place of misery, just waiting for rejection.

A soft hand lifted his chin, and he flinched. He looked up into the warm eyes of Mitsukuni's mother, and there he saw such tenderness that he was quite at a loss.

"Harry-kun," she said, "we've been told about your circumstances. Mitsukuni is quite insistent that you return to Japan with us. Would you like it if we were to become your guardians?"

Harry gaped. He stared for a long time at the woman, then his eyes flickered over to a beaming Mitsukuni. His father, who looked quite strict, came up behind Mitsukuni and rested a hand on his shoulder, then smiled gently at Harry. Not quite sure this was real, but willing to do anything to keep this dream going, Harry could only nod dumbly.

Mitsukuni let out an excited squeal, and grabbed Harry's hands, swinging him around in circles. Slowly, Harry let a grin form on his face as he realized he had somewhere new to stay.

Harry wasn't sure what the Haninozuka's had done in order to get him here. He recalled a lot of adults talking, both in Japanese and in English, and he recalled being asked all sorts of questions about his family. Mitsukuni and Yasuchika had started teaching him Japanese, and had taken him to London to buy new clothes. The days spent 'processing', as Mitsukuni's mother had called it, were spent touring the more notable places in England. Harry had never been taken anywhere, so he was just as excited to see Big Ben and Buckingham Palace as the two brothers were. And he was sure he was going to become a diabetic based on how many sweets Mitsukuni insisted he try.

Now he was sitting in an extremely comfortable seat next to Mitsukuni on an airplane, enjoying an in-flight movie (with cake, of course). They were on their way to Japan, and it was the end of June. Because of the time difference, it would be July when they reached Japan, and Harry couldn't help but feel that he was flying towards a new time, away from whatever Britain had held in store for him.

* * *

AN: Sooo? Thoughts? I'm not sure how good this is, and I personally hate 'set up' chapters, but it had to be done. Please tell me your thoughts! I have most of the basic storyline outlined, but any suggestions are welcome! Critiques are also welcome, as long as you're not mean about it. I respect intelligent, constructive criticism.

Thanks so much for reading!

Dark Phoenix


End file.
